KI master
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: 3 way crossover- twilight, harry potter and Dragonball- during new moon after deathly hallows during the frieza arch- as Edward leaves Bella, Alice and Jasper also leaves their (oc) mate behind in forks, Beranabus Black, Beranabus leaves forks with Bella and they, with the permission of Charlie swan move to London and meet a certain wizard and chaos ensues -no pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan made parody, Twilight, Harry Potter and Dragonball Z are owned by**

 **Akira Toriyama, J.K Rowling and** **Stephanie Meyer respectively please support the original releases.**

 _"speech"_

 _*thought*_

"parseltongue"

 ** _I think the healthy way to live is to make friends with the beast inside oneself, and that means not the beast but the shadow. The dark side of one's nature. Have fun with it and you know, is to accept everything about ourselves. Anthony Hopkins_**

" _I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella_ ". Bella runs through the woods, searching, reminiscent of her  
opening dream. It gets darker and darker, until we're deep into night Bella trips and Falls to the damp forest floor. She looks up,  
the trees spinning around her... She remains on the ground. Curls into a ball. Darkness  
shrouding her. Devastation paralyzing her. the faint sound of her name  
being called in the distance. A search party. She's too  
wrecked to respond.

Rain begins to pour; she doesn't register it...

 **Beranabus POV (AN-warning slightly cliché and savage break up ensuring)**

Beranabus, Alice and Jasper were looking at one another, Alice took a deep breath and started to speak _"Beranabus, I know you won't take this well"._ " _Our relationship is not working out"_ Jasper continued. _"Jasper and I can't continue risking ourselves for you your not worth it, we don't love you and never really have"_ Alice finished. Beranabus stood up and Jasper flinched as he clicked his neck _"very well"_ he spoke slowly, calmly and not an ounce of emotion in his words _"your loss enjoy your life"_ he turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight he breathed in deeply and rose into the air surrounded by black energy and flew into the forest following the life force that lay on the ground paralyzed in depression _*Bella what has he done to you*_ he thought _._

Beranabus took 15 minutes to find Bella and he picked her up and flew her back to Charlie's. As he layed Bella down on her bed to sleep he thought about what he was to do next he was fully aware that most of his friends were on namek searching for their dragon balls, he could always join them he guessed but that meant leaving Bella and he had a feeling she'd probably jump off a cliff or something if he left. He failed to notice Charlie Swan enter the house. " _what happened_ " he asked. Beranabus turned " _the fucking Cullen's happened"_ he snarled.

-to be continued-


	2. 1 year earlier

**This is a fan made parody, Twilight, Harry Potter and Dragonball Z are owned by**

 **Akira Toriyama, J.K Rowling and** **Stephanie Meyer respectively please support the original releases.**

 _"speech"_

 _*thought*_

"parseltongue"

 **The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins? Edgar Allan Poe**

 _Beranabus took 15 minutes to find Bella and he picked her up and flew her back to Charlie's. As he layed Bella down on her bed to sleep he thought about what he was to do next he was fully aware that most of his friends were on namek searching for their dragon balls, he could always join them he guessed but that meant leaving Bella and he had a feeling she'd probably jump off a cliff or something if he left. He failed to notice Charlie Swan enter the house. "what happened" he asked. Beranabus turned "the fucking Cullen's happened" he snarled._

 **1 year earlier**

Beranabus stood with Goku, Gohan and Krillin as they watched a critically injured Vegeta leave Earth " _well thanks for your help against vegeta, Beranabus now you can go and do what you want but keep in touch, you can fight like a mother..._ Goku started but was interrupted by Gohan " _Dad im 5 no swearing"_ Goku looked at his son " _im sorry Gohan"_

Gohan rolled his eyes " _Dad your a moron"_ Gohan turned to Beranabus _" so Bran where are you going now?"_ he asked. Beranabus looked thoughtful for a moment " _Im going to America for a short time a small place called forks in Washington"_ he replied _._ All of his friends nodded and Krillin was the first to speak up " _well we should get Goku to the hospital I think he broke a rib or two so good luck in the future and you are more than welcome to join us again, we're going to namek to resurrect the others."_ Beranabus nodded to them and shook the hands of Goku and Krillin and ruiffled Gohan's hair " _say goodbye to Bulma for me"_ he shouted as he flew away.

 **2 months after the defeat of Vegeta Bella POV her arrival in forks (mostly taken from the book I wrote this out)**

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small townnamed Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United Statesof America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade thatmy mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until Iwas fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for twoweeks instead.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took withgreat horror. I detested Forks. I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved thevigorous, sprawling city.

 _"Bella,"_ my mom said to me - the last of athousand times - before I goton the plane. _"You don't have to do this."_

My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt aspasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course shehad Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...

 _"I want to go,"_ I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

 _"Tell Charlie I said hi."_

 _"I will."_

 _"I'll see you soon,"_ she insisted. _"You can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me."_

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

 _"Don't worry about me,"_ I urged. _"It'll be great. I love you, Mom."_

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and shewas gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.

Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

 _"It's good to see you, Bells,"_ he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.

" _You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"_

 _Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad."_ I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

 _"I found a good car for you, really cheap,"_ he announced when we were strapped in.

 **Beranabus Pov (if you want the rest read the book)**

I arrived in forks exactly 2 weeks after we kicked Vegeta's ass I'm not entirely sure why I'm here it just feels I dunno destined, I already have a house here as I inherited it and I ordered a car online, an **Aston Martin DB9** colored black which arrived within a week. The first thing I did was enroll in forks high school **(in British no idea how American school works this is all guesswork)** I'm a senior.


	3. it begins kinda

**This is a fan made parody, Twilight, Harry Potter and Dragonball Z are owned by**

 **Akira Toriyama, J.K Rowling and** **Stephanie Meyer respectively please support the original releases.**

 _"speech"_

 _*thought*_

"parseltongue"

 **A strong life force can be seen in physical vitality, courage, competent judgment, self-mastery, sexual vigor, and the realization of each person's unique talents and purpose in life. To maintain a powerful life force, forget yourself, forget about living and dying, and bring your full attention into this moment."**  
 **― H.E. Davey, Japanese Yoga: The Way of Dynamic Meditation **

_I arrived in forks exactly 2 weeks after we kicked Vegeta's ass I'm not entirely sure why I'm here it just feels I dunno destined, I already have a house here as I inherited it and I ordered a car online, an **Aston Martin DB9** colored black which arrived within a week. The first thing I did was enroll in forks high school **(in British no idea how American school works this is all guesswork)** I'm a senior._

 **Beranabus Pov**

3 months it took for the Cullens to approach me and when they did nothing was ever the same again within a week me, Alice and Jasper were in the start up of a relationship of course I knew they were vampires as they told me and I never cared, I never told them about my abilities and was going to the night everything went to shit. We had been dating for about a year when Bella cut her finger, Jasper went into a blood rage but me and Alice were able to hold him off but not half an hour later the cullens left me and Bella behind one of us depressed and heartbroken the other 100% pissed off.

 **-Flashback-**

As he layed Bella down on her bed to sleep he thought about what he was to do next he was fully aware that most of his friends were on namek searching for their dragon balls, he could always join them he guessed but that meant leaving Bella and he had a feeling she'd probably jump off a cliff or something if he left. He failed to notice Charlie Swan enter the house. " _what happened_ " he asked. Beranabus turned " _the fucking Cullen's happened"_ he snarled.

 **-End of flashback-**

Charlie looked taken aback by Beranabus reaction but nodded as if he expected it. Beranabus looked thoughtful for a while before looking at Charlie " _Charlie can I take Bella with me to Britain she needs to get outta here or she'll fall into depression, I promise we'll call once a week to stop you from worrying"_ Beranabus asked, Charlie looked a bit surprised at the question _"It could be good for her"_ he replied " _but she can only go if she wants to"._ Beranabus only nodded in confirmation as they both watched the brunette teen shift as she regained consciousness.


End file.
